Blue Pearl
Blue Pearl is a Homeworld Gem that belongs to Blue Diamond. Having been by her side for many years, serving her requests not minding them. After the invasion, she would take up special training and become a strong adversary for those unprepared. Apperance Her height and physical frame are identical to the Crystal Gems' Pearl and Yellow Pearl; she is altogether very lean, with long legs and arms, and has a tall oval-shaped head with a prominent and pointed nose. She has sky blue skin and messy, chin-length periwinkle hair. The upper portion of her face is covered by her bangs, similar to how her owner Blue Diamond covers her face with her hood. Her outfit consists of a periwinkle bodysuit with an open diamond-shaped keyhole neckline (similar to Yellow Pearl's), a sheer, frost-blue, knee-length skirt, and pale blue flats. Her gemstone, a powder-blue cabachon pearl, is located on her chest. Personality Blue Pearl is a shy and quiet Gem, performing her duties without speaking. Most instances where Blue Pearl speaks is when Blue Diamond talks to her first. Like other Homeworld Gems, Blue Pearl is shown to not have a problem carrying out her Diamond's commands. Having high respect for Blue Diamond and wishes to protect her. She can be serious when taking her duties and times of importance, unallowing enemies Cree Lincoln and Wally to proceed further, yet was lenient enough to give them a chance to surrender. Biography Ancient Past In the past, she would be made and soon put under Blue Diamonds own court, where she would be Blue's personal Pearl for many millennium. The servant doing as she was told glad to accept orders. Many years ago, thousands before the present timeline, Blue Pearl alongside her Diamond and those of the Blue Court would be on earth during the rebellion. In the Cloud Arena Blue's forces were under attack by the many Grimm assaulting them. It would be there that Blue Diamond along with Blue Pearl would meet their end, as all the other Gems would die protecting their Diamond while the entire arena fell. Yellow and Pink having not answered the call and crash landed, with only Blue Pearl just barley being saved by her Diamond. She would be ordered to stay put until she was told, where it was then the numerous Grimm would come to finish what they started in the destroyed arena. Where Blue would finally meet her end with Yellow only to cry out...or it should have been. It was there that Blue Pearl would be the first-excluding Rose and Pearl-to witness the miracle of both Yellow and Blue Diamond actually fusing. The two then becoming a being that had never been unprecedented before. Green Diamond. A powerful fusion that would then wipe out the entire Grimm horde in seconds, where the new Diamond would then de-fuse back to Yellow and Blue. After this Yellow would then attempt to slain Blue Pearl for having seen this, but is spared by her Diamond who didn't wish to see her go. Instead having Blue Pearl promise to never reveal this again, which she did. She would be the only surviving member of the Blue Court after this, with replacements to come later on during the Rebellion. After the near death of her Diamond, Blue Pearl would ask her Diamond to be given a weapon and train, ready to be shattered for asking such a thing. Instead her request was accepted, and she was given a weapon like her Diamond where she trained with it for many year. Deal gone Rouge Much later on during the rebellion of the war, Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl would be there to witness an unknown entity take control of their beloved Diamonds and forcibly fused into the entity Green Diamond yet with a few twists. Before they could do anything, the controlled fusion would immediately 'poof' them back into their Gemstone. It's unknown if they remember what happened. Present Era After the capture of the Elementals who were sent to Homeworld, Blue Pearl would sometimes be seen with her Diamond. Informing her that Yellow would be ready to train the Elementals. During the event, Blue Pearl would be with her Diamond, where she would then explain there were intruders in the palace. Blue Diamond would tell Blue Pearl to watch over the Elementals while she dealt with the intruders. A bit later, everyone in the palace would hear and feel the massive power Blue Diamond released which caused Blue Pearl to feel joy at sensing her Diamonds awesome might. Of course she would then sense three intruders entering and would command the three Elemental Pearls who would then have the three Elementals sent to the Special Zone. She would then meet Cree, Wally, and Mr. Roboto with silent seething that they would enter her Diamond palace. She would then give the intruders a choice to surrender with a lower sentence which they refused. Cree having Sammael's prototype machine attack where she then elegantly and quickly destroyed it in seconds, shocking the two. Cree, having realized Blue Pearl was clearly no merchandise and stronger than both of them, wisely chose to retreat with Wally. Blue Pearl would stay knowing the army would soon come, not minding their escape. Blue Pearl would then find her Diamond and inform of of the intruders and how she sent them to the Special Zone. Blue Pearl then informed Blue Diamond of Yellow Diamond's situation with Blue Diamond then deciding to go help her. She would also tell Blue Pearl to lock down the palace while deactivating all codes but the Diamonds and their Pearls with Blue Pearl obeying. A while later she and Blue Diamond would be told by an Agate Gem that more intruders have entered the Warp Pad that led to the Special Zone. Realizing something was wrong, Blue Diamond had her alongside Blue Pearl to visit the area. She would however stop when seeing Valhallen and Krunk destroying parts of their space port which was required to help the other invaded colonies. Blue Pearl was then told to shut down the Pink Palace which she did. Back in the control room, she watched her Diamond being sent away, and realized the situation was slowly getting out of hand. She quickly made orders surprising the other Gems, but did as they were told contacting Yellow Diamon's control room with Yellow Pearl then scolding her ally for contacting this line. Yellow Diamond took over soon enough, and Blue Pearl told her about the situation such as the attack on her Diamond and White's palace. Showing footage of Krunk angering Yellow, who then decided her Pearl and Blue Pearl will deal with the intruders and capturing the Elementals which they did so. The two soon came upon the group with all the fighters putting up their guard. One of them, Jesse, thought it would be easy as they're were only two of them. Instead they pulled out their weapons with Omnimon realizing this wouldn't be an easy fight. Thus aside from a few both sides charged with Blue Pearl dealing with Monty, Jesse, and Nier with Yellow Pearl dealing with Omnimon and Cree putting up a good resistance. Blue Pearl though would then trying defeating them but Nier caught her off guard and then stabbed her just below her Gemstone shocking her before she had been 'poofed'. Yellow Pearl would quickly recover her ally's Gemstone and protected it while the Diamonds soon came after. Powers and Abilities Blue Pearl has all standard Gem Abilities. Some that include the ability to invoke a weapon, change shape, and strength, agility, speed, and skill beyond normal non-hunter human capabilities. Also Non-Senescence, Bubbling, Regeneration, Gravity Shifting, Photokinises, and Hologram Screen Projection. It has been shown that during the 1,000 year war during colonization, that after the events Blue Pearl has been allowed to wield a weapon much like Blue Diamonds own Rainfall-a scythe, having been training for an unknown but presumed long amount of time. Capable of even fighting against highly trained Huntsmen as shown during the invasion. Scythe Proficiency - She is capable of moving elegantly in battle like her Diamond along with lethality. Having enough skill to easily ''dismantle and destroy Sammael’s own prototype Hunter Killer Program Mr. Roboto in ''seconds. Weapons Blue Pearl wields a scythe that resembles Blue Diamond's very own Rainfall. The weapon being sharp enough to dismantle Mr. Robot without resistance. Relationships Allies [[Blue Diamond|'Blue Diamond']]' -' Blue Pearls direct superior where for millennia, Blue Pearl has been traveling around with Blue Diamond. She respects her Diamond, constantly bowing in her presence and saluting her. Blue Pearl follows every command Blue Diamond gives her, and doesn't appear to have any issue with that. During the war where Blue Diamond nearly died alongside Yellow Diamond, Blue Pearl was protected from Yellow upon witnessing the duo's fusion, keeping it a secret. Blue Pearl has vowed to protect her beloved Diamond, training with her own weapon to ensure so despite being a Pearl. [[Yellow Diamond|'Yellow Diamond']] - While not as much as her own Diamond, Blue Pearl offers the same respect as any other Diamond. Though she had been afraid when threatened to be killed. Luckily this would be avoided thanks to her own Diamond. Pink Diamond -''' While not interaction seen, it's likely she to felt the loss upon her death. 'Green Diamond - '''She would be in awe at seeing both Blue and Yellow Diamond actually fusing, and amazed by it. Though later on she would be told to keep it a secret, which she did. Though she would be horrified when she returned only under someone's control. 'Yellow Pearl -''' An ally and possible friend. Like their Diamonds, the two are seen together a lot and while Yellow would scold her, she did protect her Gemstone upon Blue Pearl being 'poofed' by the earth intruders. Neutral 'Elemental's Pearls - '''Their relationship isn't observed much. Though it would appear she is their supervisor whenever Blue Diamond is gone, as they obey her willingly. They do show fright of her when she came alongside Yellow Pearl, as they were trying to stop them. [[Elemental|'Elementals ''']]-''' Excluding Julie, Blue Pearl shows proper respect to Nigel, Ed, and Abby, though it isn't known what her personal thoughts are of them. During the invasion, she has them sent away to be kept safe. Gems -''' Despite being a Pearl, a simple servant, she is considered of 'higher status' as she's Blue Diamond's personal ''Pearl. Thus other Gems obey her because of this. It's likely the same goes for Yellow Pearl and White Pearl. Enemies 'Grimm 'Bill Cipher -' While she personally doesn't know him, she would indeed hate him as he was the one to cause her Diamond's and Yellows force fusion. 'Cree and Wally -' An enemy that she allowed leniency but refused. Unlike Wally though, Cree would also recognize her being a threat, choosing to run than confront her. This signals Blue Pearls abilities considering that Wally and Cree are no jokes in a fight. Cree acknowledging they'd just be killed if they confronted her. 'Omnimon -' He would recognize their skills and knew they weren't the type to go down easily. Gallery Blue Pearl.png Blue Serving her Diamond.jpg Blue Pearl Dancing 2.jpg Background Information .She originates from the television series Steven Universe. Trivia *Despite being a mere 'Pearl', basically servants by Homeworld standards, she is allowed to wield a weapon. *She is the only Homeworld Gem to witness Blue and Yellow Diamond fuse Category:Gems Category:Characters Category:Gem Empire